


Розыгрыш

by pinkpanther



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цель оправдывает средства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Розыгрыш

Ветер, дующий с Темзы, наотмашь хлестал по напряженной спине и ногам. Он неистово подгонял грозовые тучи, затянувшие небо над Кенсингтоном. Вот-вот первый осенний дождь должен был сорваться на запрокинутые вверх лица. 

\- Кто это?

\- Он сумасшедший?

\- Какая идиотская затея! 

\- Ветер усиливается…

\- Вы наступили мне на ногу!

\- Тише! Кажется, он что-то крикнул…

Полицейская лента ограждения создавала неровный круг, отсекая любопытных от торца одной из башен Вестминстерского аббатства. На самом верху, цепляясь за острый шпиль обеими руками, стоял человек. Хрупкий силуэт стремительно терял четкость на фоне затягивающегося тучами неба. Ветер трепал его куртку.

\- Невероятно!

\- Как он туда забрался?

\- И зачем? Господин инспектор, что…

\- Отойдите! Не подходите к ограждению!

\- Но что он там делает?

Полицейский, который, к слову, не был инспектором, а являлся простым служащим, повернулся к возбужденной толпе спиной. Ветер гнул деревья к земле, запад заволокло тьмой, первые вспышки молний очерчивали тяжесть медленно подползающих туч, и в воздухе пахло озоном. 

Он переживал, что не додумался накрыть свой автомобиль брезентом. 

\- И все-таки, инспектор…

\- Смотрите, журналисты приехали! Сейчас они нам все объяснят. Они расскажут, что тут происходит.

\- Журналисты! Журналисты!

 

***

\- ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС!

\- Да, миссис Хадсон?

Холмс не отводил внимательного взгляда с мерцающего экрана. Слушая сердитые шаги на лестнице, он методично пролистывал станицы полицейских сводок. Не посмотрел он на разъяренную женщину и тогда, когда она зашла в его комнату, гневно сверкая глазами.

\- Мистер Холмс, я когда-нибудь вас выгоню! Вы меня до инфаркта доведете!

Шерлок оценивающе глянул на нее и вновь сосредоточился на мониторе, быстро щелкая по кнопкам клавиатуры.

\- Уверяю вас, миссис Хадсон, до инфаркта вам далеко. Цвет кожи на щеках…

\- Ох, бросьте свои штучки! Еще одна подобная выходка и я… - Шерлок не поднимал глаз и вообще не проявлял каких - либо признаков заинтересованности своим дальнейшим местопребыванием. Миссис Хадсон протяжно вздохнула. - Прошу вас освободить мою ванную комнату. 

\- Я провожу важный эксперимент и не могу этого сделать. Воспользуйтесь моей ванной, если вам это так необходимо, - любезно ответил он.

\- Но почему _вы_ не воспользовались вашей ванной?!

\- Миссис Хадсон, - Шерлок наконец-то оторвался от ноутбука. – Окна вашей ванной комнаты выходят на Бейкер-стрит, и это один из ключевых факторов в моем исследовании.

Внизу раздался звон ключей, и на миг гомон улицы прервал обыденную перепалку между ними.

\- Ах, вот и Джон! Надеюсь, хоть он вас образумит.

\- Образумит? – Шерлок недоуменно посмотрел ей вслед. Эксперимент длился всего лишь неделю, был почти завершен, и Холмс искренне не понимал причин недовольства миссис Хадсон. 

Слушая краем уха ее возмущения, он вновь вернулся к ноутбуку. Нужно было проверить кое-какие факты, касающиеся нового дела. Инспектор Лестрейд переслал по почте необходимую информацию и несколько страниц своих соображений по поводу подозреваемых. Холмс, не читая, удалил их – инспектор не знает мотивов, а значит и выводы будут неверны.

\- Эээ… Шерлок. В ванной комнате миссис Хадсон в _о_ роны.

\- Я знаю, Джон.

Уотсон сел в кресло.

\- Тебе не кажется, что это несколько неучтиво – занять комнату дамы в _о_ ронами?

\- То есть если бы это была твоя ванная, ты был бы не против?

\- Я не об этом, – Уотсон потер лоб. Разговаривать с Шерлоком было сложнее, чем оперировать больного под свистящими над головой пулями. – Что они вообще там делают?

\- Вспоминают.

\- Кого вспоминают? – Джон встал и подошел к Холмсу, пытаясь заглянуть ему за плечо. Но тот закрыл ноутбук и плавно встал.

\- Еду, Джон. Они вспоминают, куда спрятали свою еду, – он надел пальто. – Идем, мне понадобиться твоя помощь.

\- Подожди, я что-то не понял. В _о_ роны в ванной миссис Хадсон вспоминают, куда спрятали свою еду?

\- Да. Что тут непонятного? – Шерлок озирался по сторонам. – Ты не видел мой шарф? В _о_ роны могут по нескольку дней помнить о спрятанной пище. В день, когда был отравлен Дениэл Хилл…

\- Это тот, ммм… с Трафальгарской площади? – Джон протянул ему шарф.

\- Да. Над его телом кружили в _о_ роны. Рядом я нашел крошки от гамбургера.

\- Погоди… Как в _о_ роны, сидящие в ванной, помогут тебе в расследовании?

Шерлок резко развернулся на лестнице, и Джон по инерции уткнулся ему в плечо.

\- И не надо на меня так смотреть. Я действительно не понимаю, как…

\- Птица, просидевшая несколько дней без пищи, первым делом полетит к своему тайнику, а не на охоту. И таким образом я найду недостающие мне факты. Дело в том, что яд, который съел Хилл, имеет растительное происхождение и рассасывается благодаря воздействию желудочного сока…

\- Нет, постой, я не пойму – зачем в ванную? Их можно было посадить в клетку. 

Холмс открыл входную дверь, пропуская Джона вперед.

\- Подожди, я возьму зонт.

\- Зонт тебе не понадобиться, идем, – и он подтолкнул Уотсона в спину.

\- Мистер Холмс, убирать за своими птицами будете сами! – раздалось вслед захлопнувшейся двери.

 

***

\- Журналисты!

Машина с большими буквами ВВС на дверце подъехала практически к самому ограждению, рассекая толпу на две неравные части. Тотчас была выгружена камера и установлена на штативы. 

Толпа заинтересованно гудела.

\- Добрый вечер, с вами телеканал ВВС, экстренный выпуск новостей. Мы находимся возле Вестминстерского аббатства. Как нам стало известно, некий мужчина по неизвестным пока причинам залез на одну из башен, - девушка с микрофоном пощелкала пальцами оператору, указывая на Вестминстерское аббатство. Тот послушно развернул камеру. – Предполагаемое место падения оцеплено, за порядком следит полиция. Рядом с ним натянут канат – неужели мужчина пройдет по нему? А вот и инспектор Лейстред. Сейчас мы все узнаем.

Девушка щелкнула пальцами, и камера послушно уставилась на инспектора.

\- Инспектор, скажите, кто этот человек? Какие требования он выдвигает? И почему именно Вестминстерское аббатство?

\- Мы пока не можем сказать с уверенностью, кто это и чего он хочет. Полиция Скотланд-Ярда в данный момент устанавливает его личность. 

\- Как вы можете объяснить наличие каната? Неужели это какой-то циркач, и нам сейчас покажут представление? 

\- Мы имеем несколько предположений…

В толпе раздался визг.

\- Он падает, падает!

\- Осторожнее!

\- Да нет, это просто ветер. Он держится.

Лестрейд вновь повернулся к камере.

\- Инспектор, приняты ли меры по его спасению?

\- Да, меры приняты и в ближайшем будущем будут осуществлены. А теперь извините, мне нужно работать.  
Камера сняла спину Лейстрейда и вновь повернулась к девушке с микрофоном.

\- Итак, загадочный мужчина залез на шпиль Вестминстерского аббатства. Можно предположить, что это просто розыгрыш, но присутствие полиции вызывает в этом сомнения. Аналогичный случай произошел на прошлой неделе, когда на Трафальгарской площади умер адвокат Дэниел Хилл, - девушка с микрофоном оглянулась. - Молодой человек, позвольте задать вам несколько вопросов. Вы здесь уже долго стоите?

\- Да, почти второй час.

\- Как вы думаете, что здесь произойдет?

\- Ну, мне кажется, это очевидно, - он ухмыльнулся. – Парень сорвется – пройти по такому тонкому канату нереально, - молодой человек пожал плечами.

 

***

\- Так в чем же тебе нужна моя помощь? – приноровиться к широкому быстрому шагу Холмса было сложно, особенно, если хромаешь. 

\- Я понял, почему Хилл умер именно так, - Шерлок замолчал, целеустремленно шагая вперед, рассекая толпу подобно остро заточенной шпаге. Джон старался не отставать. 

Он давно заметил за Шерлоком эту привычку – замолкать, ожидая, когда все, уверившись в своей непроходимой тупости, спросят, в чем же кроется разгадка. Поэтому он не стал тратить время на размышления и спросил сразу, - ну? Ты расскажешь?

\- Да. Трафальгарская площадь, час пик, уличный оркестр играет цирковой марш и вдруг неприметный с виду человек, просто идущий в толпе, как и все остальные, начинает танцевать, - Холмс нахмурился. – Танцевать энергично, с экспрессией. Размахивает руками, корчит рожи. Ну, тебе это ничего не напоминает?

\- Флэшмоб? – предположил Уотсон, огибая встречных прохожих.

\- О господи, Джон, нет! Там был только один человек! - Холмс закатил глаза. – Это… - он сделал эффектную паузу и повернул на Грейт-Смит-стрит. Людей здесь было меньше, но Холмс шел все также целеустремленно.

\- Ну, так что это было?

\- Это было цирковое представление, - Шерлок повернулся к нему. – Элементарно, Джон!

На подобные реплики Джон тоже уже перестал обращать внимание. Он привык к склонности Шерлока рисоваться перед кем бы то ни было, воспринимая это как неотъемлемую часть характера. 

\- Постой, я никак не пойму связь…

\- Томас Биггс не просто убивает, он устраивает представление! Его жертва танцует на площади среди людей, как раз под цирковой марш, который играет уличный оркестр, расположенный рядом с кафе! – Холмс посмотрел на пасмурное небо и поднял воротник. – Он превращает смерть в шоу, Джон. 

\- Ну хорошо. А как он заставил этого адвоката танцевать? Он что, был в сговоре с Биггсом?

\- Вот поэтому мне и понадобились в _о_ роны, которых так невзлюбила миссис Хадсон, - Холмс победно улыбнулся. – Дело в том, что в гамбургер, который ел Дэниел Хилл, был добавлен растительный яд, резко провоцирующий хореический гиперкинез, более известный как пляска святого Вита. Как я тебе уже говорил, яд полностью аннулируется под воздействием желудочного сока. Найдя остатки гамбургера, я смогу доказать, что это было намеренное убийство. 

\- Но твои в _о_ роны остались в ванной. 

\- Я знаю, Джон.

\- Тогда куда же мы сейчас направляемся?

\- Мы, - Холмс вновь остановился, пропуская проезжающий автомобиль, - идем ловить преступника. Томас Биггс не потерпит конкуренции и обязательно придет на представление, устроенное не им, чтобы оценить силы противника.

\- Представление? – Джон недоуменно нахмурился, - мы что, будем сейчас танцевать?

\- Нет, Джон, - Холмс улыбнулся и подошел к парню, одиноко играющему на саксофоне, - сыграйте-ка нам цирковой марш.

Монета достоинством в два фунта звонко упала в кепку, лежащую рядом с футляром.

 

***

 

Джон, проклиная все на свете, мертвой хваткой вцепился в холодный шпиль. Но, конечно же, в первую очередь, он проклинал Холмса. Уотсон стоял на маленьком ненадежном выступе уже четвертый час, хоть Шерлок и сказал, что у них с Майкрофтом и Скотланд-Ярдом все договорено, Джон не чувствовал себя в безопасности – с запада ползла огромная грозовая туча. Конечно, Холмс – и младший, и старший – могут многое, но управлять погодой вряд ли им под силу. 

Внизу собралась толпа. До Джона долетала незамысловатая мелодия саксофониста, полицейские стояли вдоль ограждения, недалеко разместился цветной фургончик с мороженым, телевизионщики давно уехали. Люди прогуливались – парами и в одиночку - вдоль ограждения, не оставляя попыток выведать хоть что-нибудь у полиции, ели мороженое, слушали музыку - надвигающаяся гроза никого не пугала. 

На Джона уже мало кто обращал внимание.

Джон присмотрелся – в толпе зевак маячила вихрастая макушка. Это был Шерлок, ищущий преступника. Он окинул взглядом улицу – благо, с высоты аббатства это было сделать несложно – но не заметил никого подозрительного. Туча подбиралась все ближе, пальцы от долгого напряжения уже сводило судорогой, поврежденная нога онемела. Ветер срывал куртку.

«Ну, Холмс… Я тебе устрою!»

Стоять так ему же порядком поднадоело, и даже долетающие обрывки разговоров уже не радовали. Толпа и не думала расходиться. То, что первоначально было воспринято как попытка самоубийства, быстро потеряло к себе интерес. Людям, жаждущим зрелищ, надоело ждать, когда он прыгнет. И теперь они развлекались музыкой, разговорами и мороженым. Иногда, крайне редко, кто-то посматривал на него, но уже без былого возбуждения. 

Быстро темнело.

Шерлок куда-то исчез.

Ветер на мгновение утих, и до него долетел обрывок фразы из рации полицейского.

\- …еймский парк …срочно… 

Толпа началась шевелиться. Парень, у которого брали интервью, обратился к полицейскому с рацией.

\- В Сейнт-Джеймском парке еще один? 

Девушка с мороженым воскликнула:

\- Так это же рядом!

Новость быстро распространилась. В толпе послышались крики «Быстрее! Мы можем успеть!», и люди двинулись в сторону парка, обгоняя спешащих полицейских.

Улица опустела.

На асфальт упали первые капли дождя.

\- Эй! Э-ээй! Шерлок! – Руки резко вспотели. – Лестрейд! Снимите меня! 

Лента ограждения, порванная в спешке, хлопала на ветру.

\- Холмс! Чертов ты ублюдок, Холмс!

Дождь глухо забарабанил по облицовке шпиля. Ветер рванул с невиданной прежде силой, заставляя Джона зажмуриться, крепко прижавшись щекой к мокрому камню. 

Сверкнула молния, дождь хлынул стеной.

Небольшой выступ, на котором он стоял, вел к широкому ограждению между башнями. За ним была крыша с открытым люком на чердак. Проморгавшись – ветер дул прямо в лицо, и холодные капли мешали видеть – Джон посчитал шаги. Пять или шесть придется делать вдоль скользкой от дождя стены. Затем был небольшой зазор – не хватало камня. И далее шага три до ограждения.

Джон подумал, что, наверное, стоит подождать, когда за ним придут, но очередной росчерк молнии и порыв ветра не оставляли сомнений – оставаться здесь нельзя.

Сделав первый шаг, он переждал, пока прогремит гром. Насквозь вымокшая куртка камнем тянула вниз, к земле. Ноги от долгого напряжения дрожали. 

Второй шаг дался легче – ветер прижал его тело к мокрой стене. 

На третьем ботинок соскользнул, но Джон сумел сохранить равновесие.

На четвертом ветер поменял направление.


End file.
